Revelations in the Dreams of an Idiot
by Kitsune of the End
Summary: What DO idiots dream about? You'd be surprised. Akihisa certainly is. As is Hideyoshi.
1. Baka and a Wet Dream

Hi guys~ So, I was watching, reading, and breathing Anime, as usual, when I came across Baka and Test. I figured I'd give it a shot, seeing as I was bored and looking to kill time. Then, what should I see, but a Yaoi Fangirl's dream? Ah, my dear, sweet Hideyoshi…what manner of dreamy, forbidden desires dost thou hide away in thine heart? Thou must cast away thine inhibitions, and embrace thy love with open arms~

Disclaimer: I do not own it, or it would likely turn R rated and poor, poor Akihisa wouldn't be picked on so much because of his trust. I REALLY dislike bullies….even when they happen to be your friends.

Hidehisa? Or is it Akiyoshi? Or should I say screw it and take the easy way out with a harem? Decisions, decisions….

~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~Line-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~

Soft lips prepared to meet soft lips as Akihisa, Aki, or just plain Idiot knelt next to the strange pedestal/bed made of a strangely familiar off yellow wavy pattern, breaking the curse on the beautiful person lying before him. Hundreds of princes, princesses, and various fancy people had attempted to awaken the beauty before him, and all had failed. The magicians had tried their magic tricks, the princesses their womanly charms, the princes all their odd ideas, but all had failed.

Akihisa, however, had a foolproof way. A talking pink cat had told him that to awaken the sleeper, one of a pure heart and an Test Score of under 50 (whatever that meant) must place their lips upon the sleeping beauty, and…he?...Would awaken.

Of course, the cat had demanded tuna before divulging the secret, to which Akihisa had to go fight a fire breathing frog to get. But it had been worth it. And now, kneeling next to the sleeping person, Akihisa decided everyone was mistaken, because in no WAY could this beautiful angel be a boy. Though, for some reason, the person looked so familiar….

Akihisa frowned. Something was missing. Didn't all the princes and knights in stories slay a dragon or something first? Yes, that was it. He had first slew a dragon before coming here.

Somehow, through pure, unquestioned belief, a small chibi with reddish hair, a saber, appeared behind him, knocked out cold with his avatar standing with one foot on it in a victory pose. Akihisa nodded to himself, deciding that he had already slew the dragon who had haunted him for so many years, before leaning down and pressing his lips against the pretty "boy" before him. As their lips met, a hand reached up and pulled him closer as pretty deep sea green eyes slowly opened.

Akihisa blinked, suddenly recognizing the "princess" for who it was. "Hi-Hideyoshi?"

Hideyoshi smiled, a soft red tint appearing to his cheeks as looked away in embarrassment of having kissed back so obviously.

Akihisa took that moment to look behind him, also seeing the "dragon" for who it was; Manami, to be precise. "She's gonna kill me. Break my spine in three pieces, then pull my legs off and feed me to her avatar." Akihisa yelped, beginning to panic. A delicate hand reached up, cupping his cheek.

"She will not, for I shall stand by your side, brave knight. Thou hast rescued me from mine enchanted sleep, set upon me by mine sister. Thou wilt not be assaulted when in my power to prevent it." Hideyoshi slowly sat up, his previous dress suddenly changed a white gown as he kissed Akihisa's cheek.

Akihisa blinked. When had he changed clothes? His pondering was cut off by a rush of blood to his head as the shoulder of the gown slipped down perfectly smooth and creamy skin, looking so delightfully tempting that his brain froze up.

"U-um…Wha….huh?" Akihisa stammered, his eyes drawn to the exposed skin like a magnet. Hideyoshi let out a soft giggle. Akihisa nearly leapt back in shock. Hideyoshi just…giggled…WHY DID HE FIND THAT SO CUTE?

Akihisa, contrary to popular belief, knew the difference between male and female. He simply didn't care. Hideyoshi was, and always would be a special case. Akihisa had never been attracted to other boys, until Hideyoshi came along. Something about him had just….drawn him in. He had no doubts that had Hideyoshi been born a girl, he'd be as drawn to him as much as he was Himeji.

"Akihisa…" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts as a soft hand cupped his cheek, pulling him down slowly. Akihisa knew what was happening, what Hideyoshi was about to do to him, but something about those soft, cute lips and those green eyes drew him in, robbing him of the will to fight. Once more his lips met, eyes closed, and Hideyoshi's hands ran through his hair. It was odd, to be kissing one of your friends, Akihisa decided. Those soft lips caressing his…the hand tangled in his hair…the smooth fingers running trails of heat over his chest…wait, his chest?

Where did his armor go?...for that matter, where the hell was his shirt? Akihisa opened his eyes, to find the area had changed. No longer was he in a decorated castle, kissing Hideyoshi upon a pedestal bed of Ramen. He was in his room, kissing his friend on his bed, who had the cutest blush on his cheeks…FOCUS! FOCUS, AKIHISA! Hideyoshi was still wearing a white gown-like garment, but he, himself had only his shorts.

"Akihisa….is something wrong?" Hideyoshi was looking at him, he realized. He opened his mouth, but for once, he could think of nothing to say. Hideyoshi…was he always this cute?

"…Was my bed always this big?" Hideyoshi giggled again, and once more, Akihisa was struck with how cute it was. Why was his heart pounding like this? It wasn't supposed to be that loud, was it?

"Typical Akihisa…" Hideyoshi laughed softly. It was a slightly nervous laugh, Akihisa thought, as Hideyoshi looked away, working up the courage to ask something. "A-Akihisa…Can I…um..can I sit on your lap..?" He looked away, crimson red staining his cheeks at such an embarrassing question. "I-I'll understand if you don't want to, because I'm a boy." The last bit was said quickly, as if he wanted to take back his question.

It was out of his mouth before he thought about it. "But you're not a boy." In an odd moment of insight, Akihisa realized he had said the wrong thing as Hideyoshi began to pull away. For once, however, Akihisa's bout of speak before thinking saved him. "Hideyoshi is Hideyoshi. You aren't a boy. Boys are mean, selfish people who throw their friends into classrooms to get beaten, knowing they would get hurt. Boys are people who lie about their friends to get out of trouble. Boys aren't nice, like you. You aren't a girl either. Hideyoshi is Hideyoshi, and nothing else."

"…You idiot…" Akihisa opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut off when a pair of lips coved his own. "…You really are an idiot…but you're a special idiot." Hideyoshi murmured. He let out a soft, startled noise when Akihisa, for once reading the mood right, pulled him onto his lap and kissed him.

What am I doing? Akihisa asked himself. He wasn't sure. Were all lips this soft, this intoxicating? Or was it just Hideyoshi's lips? His right arm held Hideyoshi up as he panted softly, reaching up to touch his lips as the boy in his lap blushed.

Warm breath caressed his cheek, sending shivers though his body, making him wonder just how special Hideyoshi was. Arms wrapped around his neck as Hideyoshi pulled in close for another kiss, before stopping.

"Akihisa…something's poking me. It's….a little uncomfortable."

OSHI-! Akihisa felt his cheeks grow hot as he flushed in embarrassment. "U-Um….so-sorry." What the hell do I say to that? I got….by kissing Hideyoshi!

Hideyoshi, however, had begun to smirk deviously, laugher and more than a little happiness dancing in his eyes. "Why are you sorry? I'll just have to…adjust a little bit. We're both guilty of the same crime, anyway." Unbidden, Akihisa felt his eyes begin to travel down Hideyoshi's face, down his suddenly uncovered chest before his eyes snapped up, looking straight ahead in shock. Something was touching him. And by him, he meant something was touching him in a spot people normally didn't touch. Soft, gentle fingers were wrapped around him, and he was at a loss as to what to do.

Then they started to move. His eyes widened as his body froze. His heart was pounding like a drum as he felt his awareness drifting.

"Are you okay with this, Akihisa? Even though I'm a boy?" Hideyoshi breathed into his ear, the smirk apparent in his voice as he teased Akihisa.

Akihisa was trying to sift through the fog in his mind to find where his thoughts had gone, his eyes sliding closed on their own accord as he took short, shuddering breaths. Hearing Hideyoshi's teasing voice; he found a coherent thought that didn't focus on what Hideyoshi was doing to him.

"Y-you aren't a boy…" He managed to gasp. "Hi-Hideyoshi is H-Hideyoshi…" Oh, _WOW_…was it supposed to feel like this? It was like his body was gone, leaving only the part being stroked by the beautiful boy in his arms. His lips suddenly covered by Hideyoshi's, and he kissed back hungrily. His body was warm, oh dear _lord_, he was so warm right now. The boy in his arms-Hideyoshi, he corrected himself- was doing something to him, and he didn't want it to stop.

"What's wrong, Akihisa? You seem…distracted. Should I stop..?" Hideyoshi was teasing him, and he wanted to say yes, but something prevented him.

"Hi-Hideyoshi…" _Stop_. Stop, he wanted to say. But…did he really WANT him to stop? His mouth answered for him. "Hide-Hideyoshi….I-I…I can't…I-if you don't stop, I-I'll…"

Hideyoshi smiled. It wasn't mocking, it wasn't teasing, it wasn't devious, it was just…a smile. Yet it was radiant to the besieged Akihisa. Hideyoshi leaned up, his smooth skin rubbing against Akihisa's chest. "I love you, Akihisa…whatever I am to you, loves you. Boy, girl, or Hideyoshi…" Their lips met one more time, and Akihisa couldn't hold it in anymore.

"H-Hideyoshi!" He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help it. The name on his lips, the boy in his arms, what Hideyoshi was doing to him…it all overwhelmed him at once, and when it did…Climax hit him, and he couldn't contain the urge to say the name of the boy in his arms.

THUMP!

Akihisa's eyes opened. He was in his room, his head on the floor as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Hideyoshi..?" Then it hit him: He had been dreaming.

He'd had a wet dream.

About one of his friends. And not a girl friend.

He'd had a sex dream about _Hideyoshi_.

School….was going to be hard to handle.

Yeah….may be a oneshot, maybe a full story, dunno yet. As for a harem…it's a harem anime. I'm shocked to find it HASN'T got a bunch of stories like that. And why so little love for the Idiot and the Hideyoshi? I don't get it…


	2. Hideyoshi and a Kiss

Time for Hideyoshi~ I apologize if he comes out OOC, as I'm not very confident in my ability to fake his personality.

….And you may see random surges of anger in some of the personalities as I write. I'm a little hotheaded when it comes to certain things, and some of the anime happenings don't go over very well with me, so I apologize if some of the characters show a bit of the author's tendencies of reacting with hostility toward some events.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~

Hideyoshi never saw himself as a jealous individual, nor was he ever really prone to violence. But if Manami pulled another stunt like this, he was going to be having some hostile words with her on getting angry with what was her own fault.

"But she put my hands on her chest How is that my fault? Why is she so mean to me, Hideyoshi?" Akihisa moaned as he limped beside his best friend. "I don't get her. Why does she like beating me up?"

_Could it be because she likes you, maybe? Really, Akihisa, you really are an idiot._ He wanted to flat out tell Akihisa, he really did. If he wanted to, he was sure he could explain a LOT of what Akihisa didn't seem to catch, but he couldn't. _Couldn't, or don't want to? _Came that annoying little voice in the back of his mind. It brought up a good question, as it usually did.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean to come off as mean as she does. She probably just doesn't know how to express herself very well." Hideyoshi tested the waters, waiting to see how Akihisa reacted. As usual, he took it entirely wrong.

"So she hates me? How hard is it to say 'I hate you'? I mean, does she enjoy trying to break my spine every time I open my mouth?" Hideyoshi sighed mentally.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Akihisa. She's just…not very good at communicating what she wants." _Why am I even trying to explain to him? She's a tsundere little bitch that's prone to violence against those she likes. I don't think that continued contact with her will help your health, Akihisa. I don't need an "A" in health class to tell you that her repeated assaults on your body could cause some serious problems in the future._

"How hard is it to say 'Die' then? Or 'I want you to die because I hate you'? It seems like it'd be simple to say. She just wants herself a punching bag, and I guess I fit." Akihisa sighed in a moment of depression. "Lately, Himeji is getting to be kinda scary too. She doesn't hit me, but I get some of the same feelings from her when other girls are mentioned. Why does everyone wanna kill me, Hideyoshi? Why?" Hideyoshi blinked in surprise as Akihisa burst into tears. Real of fake, seeing someone cry was something he never enjoyed.

"H-hey, Akihisa…stop. Not everyone wants to kill you!" _Stupid Akihisa…that's not it at all…_Hideyoshi refrained from biting his lip as he awkwardly put his hand on his best friend's should in an attempt to calm him.

"Name one person, Hideyoshi…name one person that doesn't hate me." Akihisa challenged, his tears suddenly vanishing.

"U-Um…" He was on the spot, he realized. Manami was jealous, and judging by how that jealousy seemed like hatred to Akihisa, it seems like that would put Himeji and his sister in the "hate" category. Most of the school had beat on him as well because of Yuuji, so that made them out to hate him. Yuuji caused Akihisa a large amount of pain as well, and even though Akihisa tended to pay him back when he could, Yuuji always struck first, and Akihisa reacted. "Mutsulini doesn't hate you."

"No, but he takes pictures of Minami's underwear while she beats me up. He never tries to help me with anything without me asking." Akihisa refuted.

"….Kubo?" Hideyoshi was grasping at straws now.

"Kubo is weird. He's pants'd himself one time when we had a summon battle." Akihisa groaned.

The way Hideyoshi saw it, he had very few choices now. One was that he explained what was going on with Himeji, Manami, and Akihisa's sister (as odd as it was). But that would likely cause more harm than good, so..

"…I don't hate you, or want you to die, Akihisa_." …Okay, why am I blushing? That wasn't supposed to happen!_ Hideyoshi found himself looking away, embarrassed. _No! Nononono! Stop acting like this, Hideyoshi! _

Unnoticed by Hideyoshi, Akihisa had stopped, frozen in place by that simple statement. It took Hideyoshi a few seconds to realize that only his footsteps were echoing in the empty hall. "…Akihisa?" He stole a quick glance over to where Akihisa had been walking beside him and; seeing nothing, willed his blush away, before looking behind him. Akihisa had a rather strange look on his face, which suddenly turned to a happy smile, before he launched himself at Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi, I love you!" He declared as he always did, glomping his friend, making him lose his balance and fall backwards.

"He-hey stop that! I'm a boy!" Hideyoshi protested weakly. For some reason, it never bothered him when Akihisa said those sort of things. He always protested, of course, but it was more out of habit than anything else. When others said it to him, he always felt a sense of revulsion, or annoyance. He was a boy, so why did boys always hit on him? But when Akihisa said those sort of things, he didn't…he didn't really hate it…Hideyoshi mentally shook his head. There was no point in pondering those things.

"You're always so nice, Hideyoshi, so it's no wonder everyone loves you!" Akihisa gushed. Hideyoshi felt his face heating up again. "You're everything a girl should be!"

Hideyoshi felt the heat in his face disappear. He wasn't sure why that always made him upset. He wasn't sure if it was because he WASN'T a girl, or if it was because he would have make a good girl. "…I'm a boy, Akihisa." He deadpanned, his acting skills hiding the sudden depression and annoyance.

"Hideyoshi isn't a girl, but you're too nice and cute to be a boy." Akihisa said, without seeming to break stride.

…_.Oh crap._ The blush was back. _Damn you, Akihisa!_ Hideyoshi mentally slapped himself, willing it away. _You are not feeling warm and fuzzy. You are a boy. Boys do not feel warm and fuzzy. Ever. Especially because of another guy! _"A-Akihisa…what are you saying to another boy? People will get…ideas about us…more to the point, shouldn't you be getting off me now..?" After the not so surprised tackle, Hideyoshi had ended up trapped underneath Akihisa, with both of Akihisa's hands trapping him.

"But I like this position, Hideyoshi. You look so cute like this." The idiot's simple response shocked him.

_WHAT? _His mind was screaming at him, and his face was on fire. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he was sure Akihisa could hear it too. "P-please get off me, Akihisa..." _CRAP! Was that a stammer? I can't believe this! What is wrong with me?_ "This position is weird for two boys to be in…"

Hideyoshi didn't consider himself easily rattled, nor did he ever startle easily. However, what happened next sent shivers down his spine, and he wasn't sure as to the cause.

Akihisa smiled, leaning down and whispering into his ear, the warm air caressing it in what could only be described as a loving manner. "What if I didn't care? To get caught with someone as beautiful as you wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?"

Hideyoshi froze. "Wh-what are you saying..? G-get off me..." He wanted to push Akihisa off, he knew he did, but it was as if something was sapping his strength. He couldn't do it. What was worse…something strange was happing to him. His body was…warm. A pleasant tingle was rushing though his body, and it wasn't going away.

"Hideyoshi…I love you." Three words he'd heard many times, and several by the very boy keeping him from getting up…but this time, something was different. It was…deeper. Almost sexual in nature. No, not almost. It _WAS_. The seductive, almost lustful tone in his voice was unmistakable. _Oh…__**shit**_. Akihisa was SERIOUS this time…and not the cute, mislead and stupid serious…this was a "embrace you and kiss you" serious. Unbidden, a shudder ran though his body. As if he were…anticipating something.

"A-Akihisa…you idiot…even if you say that…I-I…But I'm a boy! What about H-Himeji, or Manami..?" Hideyoshi was panicking inside, and more than a little confused_. Why? Why is Akihisa saying such things? This…this isn't normal! Wait….WHAT IS HE DOING?_

Akihisa had begun to lower himself slowly, and Hideyoshi found his body oddly unwilling to move. _MOVE! MOVE, DAMMIT!_ His body was refusing to obey! He felt himself licking his lips nervously as Akihisa's face came closer. "A-Akihisa...S-someone might see us…" _THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY! _Lips….they were so close…Hideyoshi found himself leaning up ever so slightly….then they were gone. Akihisa had chosen this moment to get off and scramble back away from him.

"Hi-Hideyoshi! I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I really-"

"Shut up, idiot!" It came out harsher than he wanted it to, and for the first time, Hideyoshi felt the urge to smack him. Akihisa fell silent, but Hideyoshi wasn't paying him much attention at the moment. He was too focused on himself. His heart was slowing down from its rabbit-like rate, but his heart of emotions…

Crushing depression. So close…so…damn…close..! He was shocked. The tingles, the shivers, the blush, and the….oh god, he had WANTED to kiss the idiot! And then…He'd chickened out. Damn him…making him all flustered and then chickening out!

"…You idiot…That…that wasn't funny…" He said as he sat up. Why? Why was he so upset? This was AKIHISA! The idiot boy that always treated him like a girl! ...the same Akihisa that he apparently harbored some sort of beyond-friends emotion for. He'd wanted to kiss the stupid fool! And now he was drawing back, saying sorry? It…hurt. Why did it hurt…

He wasn't aware that tears were welling up in his eyes until arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry, Hideyoshi…I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know what happened, but for a moment, I really wanted to kiss you. Guess it's a good thing I didn't, right?" Akihisa was laughing awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable.

Hideyoshi wiped his eyes, realizing the true problem. The lust and desire in Akihisa's voice had been real; there was no possible way Akihisa could fake that kind of passion. He had made his move, even if he hadn't known it. The ball was in Hideyoshi's court, and he knew it. The question was….what to do now? He was calming down, but the one thought plaguing his mind wasn't going away.

He had WANTED Akihisa to kiss him.

Even worse was the fact that he STILL wanted that kiss.

Hideyoshi decided, though he was fairly certain it'd have to be something they never spoke about ever again. "Akihisa…"

"Y-yes?" Hideyoshi could hear the apprehension and a hint of guilt in his voice. "L-listen, I'm sorry about that, I swear I won't do it again, okay?" Fear had begun to slip into Akihisa's voice, and Hideyoshi winced.

_He's…afraid. I scared him._ "Listen, Akihisa, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just…you don't understand at all, do you?" Hideyoshi knew he didn't understand, but he needed to stall. He had no idea how he was going to word his request.

"I don't know what you mean. What don't I understand?" Akihisa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_He's hiding behind his stupidity…_ Hideyoshi realized, before mentally slapping himself for calling him stupid. _What do I do..? How do I…_Then it struck him. He breathed deeply, preparing himself. "It doesn't matter, Akihisa…more to the point…" Hideyoshi smirked, crawling on all fours toward his target. "You just confessed to another boy and tried to kiss him. I hope you're ready for the consequences." He made sure to push a little bit of a mischievous tone into his voice as Akihisa's eyes widened. Hideyoshi stopped, his hands on either side of Akihisa. In the back of his mind, he knew no one would catch them. Everyone had already left school. In fact, he wondered if perhaps they had been locked in.

"H-Hideyoshi?" The desire in Akihisa's voice had returned. Hideyoshi felt his smirk grow, without even meaning to.

"Yes, Aki?" He replied, drawing out the 'yes' and emphasizing Akihisa's pet name to test how it tasted on his lips. Akihisa didn't say anything more as brown eyes fixed themselves on green. He was trembling, Hideyoshi discovered. However, he very much doubted that the trembling was caused by fear. Hideyoshi began to move forward, watching Akihisa's eyes for any sign of rejection. _Closer….closer….alllmost….there..!_

"Hi-Hideyoshi!" Hideyoshi let out a soft sound of shock when once more, he found himself underneath Akihisa. Lips roughly collided with his, and at that moment, Hideyoshi knew heaven was Akihisa's lips caressing his. His lips where tingling, his body was warm, and…and…was that Akihisa's TONGUE?

A fire seemed to have awoken in Hideyoshi, and he wasn't going to let this moment escape him. Akihisa soon found a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer as a dark blush stained Hideyoshi's cheeks. _I…never knew that this kind of kiss would feel so nice…_

Hideyoshi felt Akihisa behin to pull back before the sight registered in his mind. "Hideyoshi…They're going to kill me when they find out…But…I still want to spend my last moments reliving this moment. Is that okay..?" Akihisa looked genuinely afraid that they would kill him, Hideyoshi realized. Then the last bit registered, and he was sure that if it were possible, he'd be blushing more. A smile tugged at his lips.

"I won't tell them if you don't, Aki…and if they do find out…Well, let them try. We'll both be guilty anyway, so we'll likely die together." The sky outside was dark, making Hideyoshi realize that yes, they were likely stuck inside. _May as well stay a little longer…_ He decided.

"Hideyoshi…I love you." Hideyoshi opened his mouth to reply, but Akihisa gave him no chance to respond by kissing him. He was slowly pulled into sitting position as Akihisa kissed him.

His mind was in a fog as he felt Akihisa's hand wandering down his shirt…then it slipped underneath it, tracing his skin. His eyes widened as fire seemed to erupt over his skin upon contact with Akihisa's fingers. "Ak-Akihisa…" His protest came out more like a moan than he expected…or wanted. _Why..? Why does he affect me so much..?_

"Say my name…Hideyoshi…" Akihisa was…teasing him? _Two can play at that game!_

"A….ki…hi…sa…" He moaned into the ear of the boy holding him, feeling said boy stiffen in more ways than one. He grinned, blowing on Akihisa's ear, feeling him shudder. For some reason, he could feel himself growing excited. His body was clearly expecting something, and Akihisa wasn't helping. He felt his shirt being raised as Akihisa's hand moved upward under his shirt. He felt a moment of panic.

"Akihisa….what are you doing..?" He whispered into the boy's ear, injecting a teasing tone into his voice.

"I…I want to see Hideyoshi's cute body." He mumbled, tugging Hideyoshi's shirt up. Hideyoshi was taken by surprise.

"Bu-but I'm a boy!" Akihisa's blunt admission shocked him. He didn't have breasts, so why would Akihisa be interested in seeing it?

"I know…but Hideyoshi is cute, no matter what he is_._"

_He…acknowledged that I was a boy…So he's okay with doing this with a boy..? _ Hideyoshi wasn't sure what to think. As he was pondering this new information, Akihisa took the moment to undo Hideyoshi's tie and pull off his shirt. "I don't think I'll ever grow tired of seeing Hideyoshi like this."

THAT snapped Hideyoshi out of his thoughts. "Th-that's not fair, Akihisa. Saying such things to a boy…What will people think?" He was blushing, and he knew it. It was all he could do to keep the teasing voice and from giving in to his urges to attempt to suck the life out of Akihisa through his lips….as well as a few other desires he refused to name.

Fingers glided over silky smooth skin lovingly as Hideyoshi felt his temperature rising. Deciding he'd had enough waiting, he found his hands seizing Akihisa's head, pulling him close for an all-consuming kiss. _Akihisa….Akihisa…Akihisa…Why…I can't think….He's all there is in my head….why…..A-Aki…_

"Hideyoshi…You….need to wake up."

"…Eh?" The world seemed to blur as Akihisa smiled at him, giving him one more kiss before fading to black.

"OI! Hideyoshi! Get your butt up!"

"…Yuuko?" Hideyoshi opened his eyes with great effort and sat up to see his older sister standing over him.

"Who do you think would come all the way in here to wake you up? And cover yourself; I don't need to see that!" She yelled, turning away and closing the door behind her.

Hideyoshi's eyes moved down, realizing what "that" was. "Ack!" His face turned red as he covered himself up…then he remembered what he'd just been dreaming of. "Ah! What is wrong with me?" He groaned in alarm, recognizing the sinking feeling of disappointment, of all things.

Unknown to him, Yuuko was standing outside his door, listening intently. She had been unable to help it, having heard the way her brother was moaning her newest crush's name. "She almost giggled when she heard Hideyoshi make several exclamations of disbelief, before the telltale flop of him dropping back onto his back.

"…Stupid….stupid….STUPID….Akihisa…I can't believe this! Why him? Of all people, WHY HIM?"

Yuuko smirked, her inner yaoi fangirl overcoming her instant "evil bitch" reaction. This could work out to her advantage…and perhaps she could have her cake, and eat it too…

_Look out, Hideyoshi and Akihisa…Yuuko Kinoshita is on the prowl._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah…..so, I guess It's not a oneshot.


End file.
